Banjo-Kazooie: Venturesome Vacation
Banjo-Kazooie: Venturesome Vacation (Or BK:VV) is a Video-Game for the Nintendo Wii U. It was developed by Rareware and will releasing soon in 2015. In this game, Banjo and Kazooie take a vacation to Breegull Island. They heard that the island was building a Theme-Park and Casino, making it a top tourist area. Grunty learns of this and with Dingpot and her broom, she sets off to cause havoc. Gruntilda is a head with glass fixated around it, and tiny claws and wheels so she could move around and grip things. Plot Banjo and Kazooie decide to take a vacation to Breegull Island: an isle in the process of building attractions. Banjo packs all of his items, and Kazooie hops in Banjo's backpack. Mumbo and Goggles ask if they could come, and while Kazooie is reluctant, Banjo insists that they too come along. Gruntilda is angry at this. She wheels around slowly, and thinks of a way to get onboard the ride with the heroes. Dingpot suggests that "Flying with her broom-stick" could be a way. However Grunty ignores, and soon comes up with the same exact idea. King Jingaling supplies the heroes with several air-balloons, and sends all of the Jinjos to go with them. A Kickball tourney won't happen for a long time, so he does not mind them going. The heroes arrive at Breegull Island, with Humba Wumba, Captain Blubber, Canary Mary and even Klungo already there. Klungo states that he has given up the video-game business, and only wants to relax in peace and quiet. Banjo and Kazooie enter the half-finished casino, and try a card game. Banjo is about to play, but Kazooie goes first. Kazooie yells furiously when she loses. The sky gets dark, and everyone trembles in horror. Gruntilda is outside, clinging onto her broomstick. Dingbot is floating via magic, and summons a slew of monsters from the brew. A powerful storm of lightning bolts rain down and trap all of the Jinjos and most of the Breegulls. Kazooie insults the witch and Grunty flies up to the top of the mountain to begin constructing a new fortress, right on top of Breegull Island! She creates different portals, which each require a certain number of Jiggys to be entered. They also all show a preview of the world within, much like Super Mario Sunshine. Differences from Banjo-Tooie # Instead of notes being used to learn moves, notes are used for upgrades and items. # There can be two transformations per world, which gives Huma Wumba's tent a pink and blue pool. # Cheato returns to his old version from Banjo-Kazooie, where if the bear and bird find him, he will give them a cheat to use in the Casino. Main Characters * Banjo the Bear - A bear with yellows shorts and a blue back-pack! He will usually assist in helping everyone he can. * Kazooie the Red-Crested Breegull - A snarky and sarcastic female breegull who tends to travel around with Banjo in his back-pack. Kazooie often belittles the characters, with little or no reason most of the time. * Mumbo Jumbo - A Skull-faced shaman who can help the Bear and Bird duo in the worlds by using magic on certain points of interest via a Mumbo Pad. * Humba Wumba - A Sha-woman who transforms the Bear and Bird into different things. The object is different every world. * Gruntilda Winkybunion - The rival of Banjo and Kazooie, Gruntilda Winkybunion is the game's main antagonist. She wants to see that Banjo and Kazooie meet their demise in one of the most happiest places. Non-Playable Characters * Green Breegulls * Blue Breegulls * Purple Breegulls * Yellow Spotted Breegulls * Orange-Striped Breegulls * Black-Crested Breegull * Bottles * Gruntilda * Dingpot * Humba Wumba Worlds There are 8 worlds announced so far, with Breegull Island being the Hub-world. Main Worlds # Wrib-Wab's Woods # Riddleridden Ruins # Shaman Settlement # Haunthag Castle # Artilda Town # Murky-Lurk Bog # Mystical Mountain # Angelic Abyss # Grunty's Gala Transformations (So far) * Spider * Mummy * Hawk * Rat * Ghost * Paint-Brush * Crocodile * Dragon * Bee * Wolf Mumbo's Spells * Levitate * Enlarge * Shrink * Enlarge * Drowsy Bosses There are boss characters in this game, like all Banjo-Kazooie games. They usually need their own specific strategy. There is one boss character announced for this game. King Wrib-Wab Taran Chula Jr. Arach Apparently quite proud of his long confusing title, King Wrib-Wab rules over his own woods. He appears to spit web chunks at the Bird and Bear which immobilize them. He can use his legs to deal damage, although for an ostensible Spider, he only has six legs. It is confirmed that you must hit his eyes with eggs. Ding Tut Ding Tut is somewhat like Ding Pott, but he has smoldering lava inside of him. You will need ice eggs to defeat him. Dastar Jumbo A cruel Shaman, Dastar uses powerful magic to fight enemies. He is the "leader" of the Shamans in Shaman Settlement. He kicks Glowbos for fun, and laughs at the wild-life. Banjo has hit Dastar when he is on a totem pole, and he will fall. Arty Harty Arty Harty is a monkey that loves to draw things, and they come to life! You need to knock him into one of his easels. Master Gnaw Crocodile Banjo returns in Murky-Lurk Bog to fight Master Gnaw, the largest crocodile on the island. Hydrake A monstrous mandrake, the leafs are the heads of dragons! He lives upon the top of Mystical Mountain, fending off intruders. Slim Reaper Grim Sleeper Gruntilda Winkybunion Upgrade Store Bottles runs the upgrade store, and although alive, does not teach moves. For notes, he can trade items to increase the Bear and Bird's powers. Banjo Upgrades Anger Mask Banjo can sometimes recieve half damage when he takes a hit that deals more than two honeycombs worth of damage. Speedy Paw-Boots These allow Banjo to move about as fast as Kazooie when she is split up. Kazooie Upgrades = Anti-Ground Clippers = These slow Kazooie's descent slightly, both falling and flying. Springo Nails Kazooie can jump twice with these. Trivia * This is the first time in the series that Spiral Mountain does not play a role in the tutorial level. Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Rare Category:Fan Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2015 Category:Wii U Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E10+ Games